thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Patches
(We start back at the three of them watching the footage) Tacoma: You're not gonna believe this. Rebecca: What is it? Tacoma: Recognized this? (shows the binder to Rebecca, there's a picture of a kid [The young Doug, I think] with glasses wearing a paper crown.) Rebecca: Oh yeah, that was that God-awful child actor um... Jimmy Boyd. He did that Christmas movie with Arnold. Um... *snap* Tacoma: Jingle Sells! Quinn: Yeah, and that space opera. what was it he always used to say? Tacoma: Wopee! (lift the picture) Rebecca: Yeah, that was awful. Tacoma: Man, that was such a bad movie...but no! Do you know Who This Is? Rebecca: No. Should I? (Tacoma takes a maker and start drawing on the picture. Rebecca peeks but he moves away. When he's done, he shows it to them then to the camera. Rebecca looks surprised at it.) Rebecca: Oh my god! (The kid now has a hat, a beard, and a text bubble that says "ACTION!"...It's Donnie) (Demo Reel opening) (cut to Donnie sleeping in the bedroom and being surprised and awaken by the camera. Jingle Bells is playing in the background) Donnie: Ah! Hell...? (camera turns to...) Man (played by Jason Laws): Glad to see you're up. I thought you never come to. Donnie:(notices) I can barely moved. Woman (played by Jori Laws): Yeah, Adam must have hit you a little too hard. Must have knock you behind your back. Adam: Don't worry about it. Just keep taking these pills and feeling will come back. (Donnie takes them) Donnie: Who are you? Adam: I'm Adam and it is my wife, Jill. Jill: Hello! (The camera suddenly turns to the holder) Girl (played by Briana Laws) : And I'm Liz! (Back to Donnie) Donnie: (terrified) That's the ghost girl! Adam: No no, th-that's just our daughter and she's been a very bad young lady, haven't you Liz? (The camera turns to her) Liz: Maybe. Donnie: I-I saw her in the woods. Adam: She was following you around for awhile while you were out there, so say you're sorry Liz. Liz: Sorry. Donnie: But she whispering horrible creepy things to me. Adam: Yeah, she was try to scare you while you were out there, so you're sorry Liz. Liz: Sorry. Donnie: But she was in the corner. Adam: Well, keeping punishment for trying to scare you, say you're sorry Liz. Liz: Sorry! Donnie: But, somebody knock me out! Adam: You're an intruder in our house and you're starring at our daughter. Jill: (smacks Adam) Adam, say you're sorry. Adam: Sorry. Jill: So as you can see, you're safe, your camera's safe, there's nothing to worry about. Just rest and you'll feel at better soon. Liz: (whispers at Donnie) I'll kill you in your sleep. Adam: LIZ! Liz: Sorry, I just wanna see if he'll filched. (The camera turns to her, head-nodding) He did. (Cut to a picture of an article about Jingle Sells.) Rebecca: (vo) I can't believe it. I mean, the whole time... (To the computer room) Rebecca: the whole time! Why did he tell us? Tacoma: I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. You two keep at eye on the door while I do some research. Rebecca: You know 'bout this Quinn? Quinn: Are you kidding me? The worst child actor of all time, right under our noses, and at the single cracket of expense. Pfft, you do sit on a joke that long I can't tell ya. (The two leave the room) (Back to Donnie sleeping in the bedroom and being surprised and awaken by the Adam and Jill, who are beside him. Donnie looks at both of them.) Jill: Rise and shine, Jimmy! Donnie: Oh my god, I remember that name since... Wait, what you call me. Liz: (Jumping with the camera) Jimmy Boyd! You're Jimmy Boyd! (Transcript in Progress) Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Demo Reel Category:Transcripts